Noelle Mikaelson/Traits
Physcial Appearance Noelle has a slightly roundish oval face with full lips and deep set hooded eyes. Her dark brown hair which is usually worn down, compliments her olive complexion. She has an atheletic body type. She wears expensive but casual clothing. She has inherited her skin colour from her mother and her eyes from her father, and her hair from both of her parents. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Being a witch-vampire hybrid, she has some abilities of witch power. **'Weakening': She has the ability to weaken spells cast from other witches, as well as, weakening other witches power. **'Elemental Control: '''Noelle only being a half-witch, she is only limited to one element, and that is earth. ***'Earth (Geokinesis): This has control of the minerals and earth movements. The manipulation of earth is used for earthquakes, tremors, and agriculture. This element is considered to be the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid which makes it less flexible in comparison to the other elements. However, it is a good element to use as a powerful defense or attack against the enemy. Earth is associated with patience, strength, stability, goodness. **'''Divination: The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ***'Telepathy:' The ability to hear the thoughts and read the mind of another person. ***'Mediumship:' The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. *'Invitation: '''An witch-vampire hybrid, Noelle does not need to be invited into a house in order to enter it. They are not met with a 'barrier' of sorts, unlike other pure vampires. *'Super Strength:' Noelle is much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Her other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength also allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. It should be noted that although Noelle are very strong, her strength is not as powerful as compared to a full vampire. Her strength however, is more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: She can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, she appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Super Agility' - Noelle possess superhuman agility. She have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This does affect little much of her human side. *'Super Durability' - Noelle can take a great amount of damage without being slowed down. Even if she have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. Like her agility, this does affect little much because of her human side. *'Dream Manipulation:' Like a full vampire, witch-vampire hybrid have been known to control dreams and subconscious, often modifiying dreams, bestowing nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Super Senses '- Noelle have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. She can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, smell blood, and see in total darkness. These senses improve with time, *'Mind Compulsion' - Noelle have the ability to influence/control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Her compulsion is stronger than an average vampire, being the daughter of an Original. *'Immortality: Noelle has stopped aging when she hit the age of nineteen. *Healing Factor:' Hybrids can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement, and can even snap their bones back into place. However, their recovery time takes longer than a pure vampire as their human sides are still susceptible to harm. *'Sunlight: Unlike some pure vampires who require the use of a Lapis Lazuli ring that allow them to walk in the daylight without being harmed, Noelle does not require a Lapis Lazuli ring to walk among the day. It is because of her human/witch side that protects them from being burnt. Weaknesses *Vervain: Noelle is only mild affected by exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes her to become a little disoriented for only a couple of minutes. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn her skin. She cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. *Decapitation:' Dismembering or removing the head of a witch-vampire hybrid will result in permanent death. *'Fire:' Prolonged exposure to fire will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a Noelle's heart will result in death. *'Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of any supernatural creature with a healing abililty to explode. *Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. Noelle felt her father's presences after he died, but did not perish like the rest. *'Desiccation: Due to their hybrid status, human-vampire hybrids can survive on either a diet of human blood or human food. However, the blood is a must have required intake for their diet, and hybrids who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'''Broken Neck:''' '''Breaking a hybrids neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours.